


In Her Eyes of Gold

by Darnaguen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bloody siren', he thinks as he suddenly recalls an old tune about the golden-eyed enchantress of the river Rhine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A little, kind of bittersweet introspective drabble from Jack's POV written a couple of days before the AWE premiere. Inspired by some spoilers and a Blackmore's Night song called Loreley. I do realize it didn't go exactly like this in the film.

Her eyes blaze with that all-too-familiar, headstrong flame as she squeezes herself in between him and that accursed whelp of hers, tugs on his arm and says something to him in a demanding tone. What it is exactly that she says goes unregistered by him, but it hardly matters as she's not exactly in a position to demand anything from him, now is she?  
But even if her words have no effect whatsoever on him, he cannot just wave off the power of those tawny-golden eyes with a disregarding flourish of a hand. Annoying, that.  
_Bloody siren_ , he thinks as he suddenly recalls an old tune about the golden-eyed enchantress of the river Rhine.

His heart breaks a little at the sight of mad hope and enthusiasm setting her eyes alight.  
How he wishes he could be indifferent to this personal tragedy and just walk away, leaving her to be comforted by her _dearly beloved fiancée_. Instead, he reaches out a consoling hand to her shoulder and she spins around at the rail to grace him with a mirthful smile that nearly shatters his heart altogether. "Elizabeth... We're not back yet."  
_My poor Loreley..._

She's more than a river queen now, standing there with a regal poise, bearing only the tiniest hint of uncertainty.  
He does not know what kind of circumstances led to her standing there instead of Sao Feng, _Captain_ Elizabeth Swann, but knowing them both he has a vague idea.  
"Will you never forgive me?" his sea goddess snaps with an exasperated sigh.  
And as soon as he has uttered the adamant "NO," he knows he has spoken the truth: No matter how hard he tries, he will never be able to not forgive this woman.  
_A distressing damsel indeed._


End file.
